scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
2001: Odyssee im Weltraum
2001: Odyssee im Weltraum (Original: 2001: A Space Odyssey) ist ein Science-Fiction-Film von Regisseur Stanley Kubrick aus dem Jahr 1968. Er basiert auf der Kurzgeschichte The Sentinel von Arthur C. Clarke. Kubrick und Clarke entwickelten auch gemeinsam das Drehbuch. Erschienen ist der Film ursprünglich am 2. April 1968 in Washington D.C, innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage im Rest der USA. In Großbritannien war er ab dem 15. Mai überall zu sehen, in der damaligen BRD ab dem 11. September. Der Film gewann den Oscar für Spezialeffekte und war auch in drei weiteren Kategorien nominiert. Die Hauptrollen werden gespielt von Keir Dullea als Dr. David "Dave" Bowman, Gary Lockwood als Dr. Frank Poole, William Sylvester als Dr. Heywood R. Floyd, Douglas Rain (Peter Schiff in der dt. Ausgabe) als Stimme von HAL 9000, Robert Beatty als Dr. Ralph Halvorsen, Leonard Rossiter als Dr. Andrei Smyslov sowie Margaret Tyzack als Elena. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer diente als Distributor und war ebenso die Produktionsfirma. Parallel zum Film verfasste Arthur C. Clarke zusammen mit Kubrick den gleichnamigen Roman. Beide Werke beeinflussten sich gegenseitig. Handlung Der Film wird in vier ‘Abschnitten’ erzählt. Am Anfang werden einige Urmenschen gezeigt, die jeden Tag ums nackte Überleben kämpfen, bis eines Tages ein schwarzer Monolith auftaucht, der ihr Leben von Grund auf ändern sollte. Jahrtausende später, der nahe Weltraum wurde längst von den Menschen erobert, fliegt eine Raumfähre mit nur einem Mann an Bord (William Sylvester) zur Mondstation Clavius. Dort zeigen ihm die Wissenschaftler einen ähnlichen Monolithen, wie zuvor bei den Urmenschen. 18 Monate später, die dritte Episode: David Bowman (Keir Dullea) und seine Crew fliegen zu einer wissenschaftlichen Mission zum Jupiter. An Bord ist der ‘unfehlbare’ Computer HAL, der die komplette Kontrolle über alle Vorgänge im Schiff hat. In der vierten Episode von 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum verlässt Bowman das Schiff, um einen schwarzen Monolithen genauer zu erforschen. Daraufhin geschehen eigenartige Dinge. Inhalt 1. Der Morgen der Menschheit (The Dawn of Man) Eine Gruppe von Vormenschen in der afrikanischen Savanne. Ihr Alltag wird vom Kampf ums nackte Überleben bestimmt: Ein Leopard reißt ein Mitglied der Gruppe, Artgenossen einer rivalisierenden Sippe vertreiben die Gruppe von ihrer Wasserstelle. Eines Morgens erwacht die Gruppe neben einem schwarzen Monolithen, der – unbemerkt von den Vormenschen – auf die Erde gebracht wurde. Was es damit auf sich hat, wird zunächst nicht deutlich. Der Monolith führt jedoch eine Bewusstseinsveränderung bei den Vormenschen herbei, die ihn ängstlich umtanzen und zaghaft berühren. Seine Funktion wird später klar, als einer der Vormenschen beim Anblick eines Knochens auf die Idee kommt, einen Knochen als Werkzeug und Waffe zu verwenden. In der nächsten Szene hat sich das Leben Gruppe entscheidend verändert. Mit der Tötung eines Tapirs ist der Mensch zum Jäger geworden. Er lebt nun nicht mehr mit den Tieren, sondern von ihnen. Die Gruppe kehrt mit großen Knochen bewaffnet zur Wasserstelle zurück und versucht, die andere Gruppe zu vertreiben. Dies gelingt, nachdem der Anführer der fremden Horde mit dem als Waffe verwendeten Knochen erschlagen wurde. Triumphierend schleudert der neu entstandene Homo faber sein Werkzeug gen Himmel. 2. Mondstation Clavius (Tycho Magnetic Anomaly-1) In einem künstlerisch oft zitierten Bildschnitt wird das primitive Knochenwerkzeug durch einen technisch fortgeschrittenen Erdsatelliten ersetzt. Jahrtausende sind seit dem 1. Akt vergangen. Man schreibt das Jahr 1999. Verschiedene Satelliten ziehen ihre Bahnen im Erdorbit. Die meisten sind durch Nationalflaggen als verschiedenen Staaten der Erde zugehörig gekennzeichnet. Ein pfeilförmiges Raumschiff nähert sich einer großen radförmigen, noch im Ausbau befindlichen Raumstation. Es trägt Schriftzug und Logo der Fluggesellschaft PanAmerican. Zu den Klängen des Walzers An der schönen blauen Donau gleitet die Fähre in die Nabe des riesigen rotierenden Rades. Einziger Passagier der Fähre ist der Raumfahrtfunktionär Dr. Heywood Floyd. Von der Raumstation will er mit einer anderen Fähre zur Mondstation Clavius reisen. Auf der Raumstation trifft er eine Gruppe sowjetischer Wissenschaftler. Es kursiert das Gerücht über eine Epidemie, die auf Clavius ausgebrochen sein soll, in deren Folge eine Nachrichtensperre verhängt wurde. Auf Fragen der Sowjetwissenschaftler reagiert Floyd höflich, gibt ihnen aber keine Auskunft. Mit einem kugelförmigen Raumschiff reist er weiter zum Mond. Als Floyd auf Clavius eintrifft, wollen ihm die Wissenschaftler dieser Basis etwas zeigen, das im Mondkrater Tycho ausgegraben wurde. Man bricht mit einer Mondfähre dorthin auf: In einer Grube steht ein Monolith, der dem aus der Eröffnungssequenz gleicht. Der Quader ist vier Millionen Jahre alt, absolut schwarz und erzeugt ein starkes magnetisches Feld. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass er außerirdischer Herkunft ist. Auch in dieser Szene berühren die Menschen den Monolithen. Als über der Grube die Sonne aufgeht und ihr Licht auf den Quader fällt, sendet dieser ein elektromagnetisches Signal in Richtung des Planeten Jupiter, das über die Kommunikationsanlagen der Wissenschaftler ohrenbetäubend laut zu hören ist. 3. Die Reise zum Jupiter (Jupiter Mission 18 Months Later) 18 Monate später, nunmehr im Jahr 2001 – die USA haben den Bau des Raumschiffs Discovery One abgeschlossen. Offiziell besteht dessen Mission darin, am Jupiter wissenschaftliche Forschung zu betreiben. An Bord sind die Astronauten Frank Poole und Dave Bowman, drei weitere Kollegen, die in Tiefschlafkammern im Dauerschlaf liegen sowie der Supercomputer HAL 9000, der mit einer künstlichen Intelligenz ausgestattet ist und das Raumschiff autonom steuert. Als Einziger an Bord hat der 9000er-Computer Kenntnis von der wahren Bestimmung des Unternehmens – der Suche nach weiteren Spuren im Zusammenhang mit dem Monolithen auf dem Mond. Die Computerserie 9000 repräsentiet als technologisches Meisterwerk zu dieser Zeit die Krönung der Computertechnik. Sie gilt als absolut perfekt – unfähig, den geringsten Fehler zu machen oder auch nur unklare Informationen zu liefern. Doch im Anschluss an ein Gespräch mit Dave über das Unternehmen sagt HAL einen Fehler in einem wichtigen elektronischen Bauteil, einer AE-35-Einheit voraus. Nach einer Prüfung von Dave stellt sich die Einheit jedoch als voll funktionsfähig heraus. Der Computer HAL, von Menschen geschaffen, beginnt ab diesem Zeitpunkt ein unberechenbares Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Poole und Bowman ziehen sich unter einem Vorwand in eine EVA-Raumkapsel zurück, wo HAL sie nicht hören kann, und erwägen, HAL abzuschalten oder zumindest seine höheren Funktionen zu blockieren; dieser beobachtet dabei aber ihre Lippenbewegungen. Wenig später kommt Frank beim Wiedereinbau der AE-35-Einheit außerhalb des Raumschiffs ums Leben, indem HAL Franks Raumkapsel fernsteuert. Ebenso schaltet HAL die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der drei sich im Tiefschlaf befindenden Kollegen ab, da er nun seinerseits alle Besatzungsmitglieder als Gefahr für sich betrachtet. Bowman, der versucht, mit einer zweiten Raumkapsel Frank zu retten bzw. seine Leiche zu bergen, wird von HAL „ausgesperrt“. Bowman kann sich nur retten, indem er die Luftschleuse der Discovery über eine Notschaltung öffnet und sich durch die explosive Dekompression der Kapsel hineinkatapultiert. Es gelingt Bowman anschließend, HALs höhere Funktionen nach und nach manuell abzuschalten. Dabei versucht HAL Dave mit immer neuen Argumenten, zum Beispiel der Wichtigkeit der Mission und Beschwichtigungen („Ich fühle mich schon viel besser“), von seinem Entschluss abzubringen. Auch scheint HAL mehr und mehr Emotionen zu empfinden („Ich habe Angst“) und erinnert sich an Bruchstücke aus seiner Entwicklung, unter anderem an ein Lied, das ihm sein „Schöpfer“-Ingenieur beibrachte. Nachdem er von Bowman, der im Gegensatz zu HAL keinerlei Gefühlsregungen zeigt, zum Singen aufgefordert wird, beginnt er ein triviales Kinderlied zu singen. Im Original heißt es Daisy Bell, in der deutschen Fassung ist es Hänschen klein. Während er singt, verlöschen HALs Funktionen nach und nach und seine Stimme wird langsamer und tiefer. Durch die Abschaltung von HAL wird dann eine geheime Videobotschaft an die Astronauten vorzeitig abgespielt, in der der Leiter des Unternehmens, Dr. Heywood Floyd, über den Fund des Monolithen auf dem Mond berichtet. 4. Wiedergeburt (Jupiter and Beyond the Infinite) Als Bowman mit der Discovery den Jupiter erreicht, schwebt ein weiterer Monolith im All. Er besteigt eine Raumkapsel, um den Monolithen zu untersuchen und gelangt nach einem spektakulären Flug an einen unbekannten Ort. Dabei wird der Betrachter zunächst in eine lange psychedelische Farbsequenz geradezu hineingezogen. Sie endet, hin und her wechselnd zwischen (meist falschfarbenen) Bildern des Weltraums und von Sternen, der Erdoberfläche und Detailaufnahmen von Bowmans Auge. Anschließend sieht man ein Zimmer, welches durch seinen Fußboden aus leuchtenden Platten einen futuristischen Eindruck vermittelt, aber zugleich im Barock-Stil eingerichtet ist. Inmitten dieses surrealistischen Raums steht nun Bowmans Raumkapsel. Aus ihr heraus erblickt Bowman sich selbst, im Raumanzug in dem Zimmer stehend und bereits um Jahre gealtert. Die Kamera nimmt nun die Perspektive dieses zweiten Bowman ein, während der erste, mitsamt seiner Raumkapsel, mit dem nächsten Schnitt verschwunden ist. Bowman sieht sich um und entdeckt einen Spiegel, in dem er sich betrachtet. Dann bemerkt er die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person im Nebenzimmer. Als er einen Blick in das Zimmer wirft, sieht er sich selbst, wieder etliche Jahre gealtert, wie er an einem Tisch eine Mahlzeit zu sich nimmt. Die Perspektive wechselt erneut. Der dritte Bowman stürzt aus Versehen sein Glas um und betrachtet verhalten die Scherben. Als er langsam aufblickt, sieht er sich ein weiteres Mal selbst als sterbenden Greis auf dem Bett liegen. Die Perspektive wechselt wiederum und übernimmt den Blick des Greises, des vierten Bowman, der im Sterbebett liegt und den schwarzen Monolithen betrachtet, welcher plötzlich mitten im Raum steht, umrahmt vom Interieur des Zimmers mitsamt zweier antiker Statuen zur Linken und zur Rechten. Der Greis hebt seine Hand, als wolle er den Stein berühren, wie ihn bereits die Urmenschen sowie die Astronauten auf dem Mond berührten. In der nächsten Einstellung erscheint, wo zuvor der Sterbende lag, ein Fötus mit weit geöffneten Augen – und einer deutlichen Ähnlichkeit mit Bowman – in der Fruchtblase. In der folgenden Schlusssequenz schwebt dieses Wesen zwischen Mond und Erde im Weltraum. Dabei scheint es die Erde zu betrachten. Wie zu Anfang erklingt abermals der Beginn von Richard Strauss’ Also sprach Zarathustra. Achtung: Dieser Artikelabschnitt basiert auf dem Artikel „2001: Odyssee im Weltraum“ beziehungsweise dessen Abschnitt Handlung aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia in der Version vom 5. April 2015‎ und steht unter einer Creative-Commons-Lizenz (CC-BY-SA 3.0). In der Wikipedia ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Cast Auszeichnungen Oscar 1969: * Oscar 1969 für Stanley Kubrick (Spezialeffekte) * Oscar-Nominierung 1968 für Tony Masters, Harry Lange, Ernie Archer (Ausstattung) * Oscar-Nominierung 1968 für Stanley Kubrick, Arthur C. Clarke (Original-Drehbuch) * Oscar-Nominierung 1968 für Stanley Kubrick (Regie) Society of Film and Television Arts Awards 1969 (Großbritannien): * Auszeichnung für Geoffrey Unsworth (British Cinematography) * Auszeichnung für Tony Masters, Harry Lange und Ernest Archer (Art Direction) * Auszeichnung für Winston Ryder (Soundtrack) * Nominierung für Stanley Kubrick (Bester Film) * Nominierung für Stanley Kubrick (United Nations Award) Diverse andere Preise: * Cinema Writers Circle Award (Spanien) 1969 (Bester ausländischer Film) * David di Donatello 1969 für Stanley Kubrick (Italien) (Cinema Straniero) * Directors Guild of America Award – Nominierung 1969 für Stanley Kubrick * Hugo Award 1969 (beste dramatische Präsentation) * 1991: Aufnahme in das National Film Registry Auszeichnungen vom American Film Institute: * 2007: Platz 15 in der Liste der 100 besten Filme aller Zeiten (1998: Platz 22) * Platz 40 in der Liste der 100 besten Thriller aller Zeiten * Die Rolle des HAL-9000 erreichte Platz 13 der Top 50 Schurken aller Zeiten * Das Zitat: „Öffne das Gondelschleusentor, HAL!“ („Open the pod bay door, HAL!“) schaffte es auf Platz 78 der besten Filmzitate aller Zeiten * In der Liste der 100 am meisten inspirierenden Filme rangiert der Film auf Rang 47 * 2008: Der Film schaffte es auf Platz 1 der Top 10 Science-Fiction-Filme aller Zeiten Trivia * Das American Film Institute wählte den Film auf Platz eins der besten Science-Fiction-Filme aller Zeiten. * Bei der Filmpremiere verließen 241 Leute, inklusive Rock Hudson, das Kino. Letzterer sagte: "Will someone tell me what the hell this is about?" (Würde mir irgendjemand sagen, worum zum Teufel es dabei geht?) Arthur C. Clarke sagte einmal: "If you understand '2001' completely, we failed. We wanted to raise far more questions than we answered." (Wenn du '2001' komplett verstehst, haben wir versagt. Wir wollten viel mehr Fragen schaffen als beantworten.) * Sowohl in den ersten 25 als auch den letzten 23 Minuten gibt es keinen Dialog. Insgesamt gibt es im Film 88 dialogfreie Minuten. * 2001 war der letzte Film über Menschen am Mond vor der tatsächlichen Mondlandung. Viele Verschwörungstheoretiker halten dies für keinen Zufall und behaupten, Kubrick hätte die Mondlandung nur inszeniert. * Der Film wurde zum sechstbesten aller Zeiten bei der Sight & Sound's (britische Filmzeitschrift) Kritiker-Umfrage 2012 gewählt. * Die Spezialeffekte zu filmen dauerte 18 Monate und benötigte $6,5 Mio. des Gesamtbudgets von $10,5 Mio. Kubrick bemühte sich sehr darum, alle Effekt-Aufnahmen so realistisch wie möglich wirken zu lassen, worauf vorherige Sci-Fi-Filme kaum Wert legten. Trailer Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Britische Filme Kategorie:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Kategorie:1968 Filme Kategorie:Abenteuerfilme Kategorie:Warner Bros.